User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight/Archive 2
Logo I must admit I have no idea, but I've uploaded a new version, feel free to revert to the earlier one if you want. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 22:25, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hi UDK, Nice to meet you, my name is Doug and I'm marketing manager here at Wikia. I just wanted to stop by say hi, let you know we've noticed YCM, and you guys have done a great job so far. I love the creativity for making your own card! If you have any questions, or need help with anything, feel free to contact me anytime. Thanks! -- Doug (talk) 22:18, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Answers About the editing of the archive, yes, it's a problem I have (along with forgetting the tildes). If you really want, I can upload the image again. (or not, I'll wait until we have the spoiler up if you even want it back up). As far as the Undelete function, it's probably in case the wrong article gets deleted. I think it may be timed as well. Chaos josh 18:15, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Template:Navigation It won't works as it is, as Card Gallery, Card Tips, etc aren't namespaces. You can request the namespaces to User:Ppiotr, he is the one that gave us them at Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) * I can request them for you if you want. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:21, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Project Chaos If you want feel free to use my cloudians, you just may have to change the pack on them. Dmaster 22:51, 12 May 2008 (UTC) * Ummm… yeah, is this aloud??? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Ultimate Dragon Knight. Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki looks like a good wiki with lots of content. Before we can spotlight it there are a few things which need to be done: :As you noted, you have nearly 100 uncategorized pages. Please find a home for them :) :In a related issue, I couldn't figure out the category structure. Most of the categories seemed to just be selfcontained, making it difficult to find other similar content. It would be nice, for example, if the Booster Packs were all together in one category. I also noticed that nearly every page I clicked on in Recent Changes had multiple redlinked categories. So my overall impression was that things were not very organized. :You have very nice welcome templates, and I could find users you had welcomed, but there were also a number of contributors in "Recent Changes" who hadn't been welcomed. Aside from these concerns you have everything we need for a spotlight. Let me know if I can help you with the categories; once they are straightened out I think this would make a nice spotlight. Also, which user did you want to make admin? If you and the adopter agree about that we can get his/her status changed. -- Wendy (talk) 23:21, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. I'm sorry, but I don't know of any way to make a page of a given title automatically categorize, and I don't believe I've ever seen it done. You can add a category tag to a template that's used by a group of pages (eg. Category:Characters on a character template), but I don't know if that is applicable for your stuff or not. -- Wendy (talk) 01:43, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Wow -- that was a fast job, and it looks well done. I think you are ready for a spotlight as well, and I'll add you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 12:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Categorizing Hey. DesertMagic here, back from a mysterious absence. I'll help you categorize things. Just liked to tell you I'm back... --DesertMagic 04:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC) *Wait, why do we need to put Category:Spells if the Card Table automagically makes them Category:Spell Cards. I fail to understand... --DesertMagic 04:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Just a q just a q, but do you draw or paint or whatever your artworks, this is just a question, so i will reply after the answer... Sean d.k. 15:28, 12 April 2008 (UTC) * Ooh, ooh, I have three cards you may want to use in your structure decks, Beacon of Chaos, Arcane Chaos and Arcane Sky Blaster. Questions I have just become a member of the website. So I have a few questions; hopefully you can answer them. 1) Why cant my friends see my user homepage? Is it because they are not members or some other reason? 2) Would becoming an administrator on this site also mean I am one on Yugioh Wikia? 3) If so, are you able and willing to make me an administrator or bureaucrat? Davis Yuy 01:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) * Just one question for you. 1) Can I create my own structure deck, or do the administrators do that? -- Overlord-Kirgandian 16:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Reply to your reply What I meant by user home page i mean this: http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/User:Davis_Yuy I sent it to 2 of my friends, they looked at the link through AIM and said "It dos not have a page". Also, I intend to contribute ALOT. Ive started 2 Booster Packs of my own on Word docs, and i want to transfer them here. Davis Yuy 02:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Oh, never mind about the artworks, I'm drawing most of them myself anyway now... It's fine, you can use Arcane Chaos and Arcane Sky Blaster. Happy to help. Sean d.k. 09:44, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Viewing Problems I have sent my friends the link to my Userpage and asked them to search for it. They have typed the link out, clicked the link i sent them, searched the User and cannot find it. And my Pit of Oblivion is not the first booster on this website, but it is the first in my FCG set. ^_^ Also, I have noticed when one clicks Booster Packs or Structure Decks it does not show any of the user created cards nor do they show up on scroll down list. Davis Yuy 22:46, 14 April 2008 (UTC) I don't know why they can't get to it. It is just confusing. Before I logged in, I checked to see if I could get to your user page and I could. I'm just clueless. BTW, yes I know that those 2 links to the Structure Decks and Booster Packs don't work. I am trying to fix it, though. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 02:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) It's fine for admin I'll gladly take a position of bureaucrat or/and admin, but that wasn't my intention when I started. I don't know what they do, though. So, if I accept this, what would my responsibilities be? Chaos josh 02:47, 15 April 2008 (UTC) List of Uncategorized Pages? Is there a list of uncategorized pages, so we can categorize them? Thanks in advance. --DesertMagic 00:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) SpotLight "Thanks for adding this wiki to the spotlight list. We really need the publicity. And yes, it is amazing how fast two or three people can get things categorized and organized that fast. From now on we're gonna try to keep things nice and tidy! :)" You do not realize the pain we were in when we categorized them. :P Whee! SpotLight!!! --DesertMagic 03:18, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Signature Nice idea, thanks. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 01:45, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * Oh well, here is it. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Two Things Hey. I have two questions. Do you have the power to update the booster packs shown? There is only Clash of the Majesties, Ultimate Chaos and Category:Cards by Josh (he moved it to Cards by Josh). Update if you may. :) Also: Talk bubbles are cool. But you put a non Yu-Gi_Oh! image to the Wiki and it can cause lag. Is there a way to off-host the talk bubble? Thanks in advance. --DesertMagic 03:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) *I feel... idiotic. I used the MonoBook, because most Wikias I visit use that, so I got used to it. Sorry about that. I should've check. :) *Also: I ment like, you use an offsite host, like Photobucket or something, and use the picture's URL. I think it works, but not too sure... Thanks for answering. :) --» DesertMagic • Talk • « 01:28, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Censorship and the Wiki I see that you deleted the infamous "Charming Dark Magician Girl". Now, I respect your choice, but I'm wondering why you did it. Nothing was really showing, and there could have been worse pictures he could have put. Now, I'm not saying that we should condone this behavior, or we should turn this wiki become a sort of "Fanservice" wiki, but the card WAS produced, and it probably took a bit of work to create. If you think about it, many cards from Japan had to be censored for the American audience. Is this card really as bad as Cyber Blader, Fairy's Gift, Enchanting Mermaid, or the worse offender: Water Omotics. (Sorry to all young children who had to see those). In my opinion, I think that the picture should remain due to the historic value. Chaos josh 05:24, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Rarities on Card Templates I saw that on your to do list that one of the things you wanted to do was put rarities on the card templates. I really had nothing to do, so I took the liberty to do it myself XP. I hope you don't mind. I just thought i'd tell you.